BLACK MOON
by Libertystar
Summary: kagome is neither human nor youkai, she is somethin much stronger and far wiser the anyone expects. please R
1. Red Moon

BLACK MOON By. Libertystar. Disclaimer, I do not own any of the original characters, only Satana who is MINE!  
  
Chapter one, RED MOON  
  
Inuyasha was at it again, for what was like the zillionth time, he had gone off to see Kikyou in the middle of the night. Kagome, used to this by now, was no longer saddened by this. Now she found Inuyasha's attempts to have a 'secret' affair funny.  
  
He would sneak off 'secretly' into the night and, come morning, would be back in his acting like nothing happened. Then throughout the rest of the day he would be jumpy and paranoidAbout the slightest thing.  
  
Like say you were to tell him, "Something weird happened last night," he would get all skittish and his eye would do that twitchy thingy. And then you would continue, "I had a strange dream." Then he would relax and yell at you for making him paranoid. This was one of Miroku's favorite things to say. Kagome would follow that up with, "Inuyasha, did you hear something last night?" he would blush and advert his eyes which were still doing that twitchy thingy.  
  
Songo's favorite thing to say on the other had was, "did you go somewhere last night Inuyasha? I woke up and you were gone." Inuyasha by then was on the verge of a panic attack Songo continued, "then again that might have been a dream." Inuyasha would let out a sigh and run ahead for the rest of the day to 'check' the terrain. They would do this routine every few days just to mess with his mind. And so, the months went by in a haze of making fun of Inuyasha.  
  
It was the full moon and Inuyasha was human and sulking, (as usual,) and Kikyou had come out to keep Inuyasha Company for the night. Kagome had just lain down for the night when Kikyou came up to her, "I made you tea kagome," She said with a cold smile. "Thank you Kikyou but I am not thirsty at the moment," said Kagome with a stiff smile. "Take it wench, Kikyou went to all the trouble to make you some and you cam drink It!" snarled Inuyasha angrily. Kagome picked up the cup and was about to bring it to her lips when Shipou, who had been sleeping beside her, rolled over and made her drop the cup.  
  
Out spilled the tea, but instead of just sinking into the ground like it was supposed to. It killed all the grass that it had touched. Kagome gasped, "You tried to kill me!" she said incredulously. (Thank you captain obvious of the HMS duh!) "Inuyaha look, Kikyou tried to kill me." She called to Inuyasha. Inuysah jumped down from the branch hat he had been sleeping in and came to look at the grass that Kagome was pointing at. "That just grass wench,( boy they just love screaming the painfully obvious, don't they?) Stop trying to make Kikyou look bad. You are just jealous," yelled Inuyasha. "jealous of what Inuysah? Her qualifications as a cadaver? Or maybe the fact that she could melt in a heavy rain storm?" Kagome asked. "Of the fact that I love her and not you!" shouted Inuyasha. (Ouch that had to hurt.) "As if dog boy, I am SO over you, I have been for months," Kagome quipped to Inuyasha's surprised face.  
  
Suddenly she cocked her head and seemed to be listing to something. "I have to go guy's Songo will you take care of Shipou for me?" the girl nodded. "Well it's been interesting while it lasted, see you later." With that Kagome walked into the forest "oh and don't follow me!' she yelled back at them.  
  
Well/ what do you think? I hope you liked it. Please R&R. 


	2. Blue Moon

BLACK MOON By Libertystar,  
  
Chapter two; Blue Moon.  
  
Kagome walked slowly through the forest; she came upon a small stream and bent down to get a drink, when there was a rustling in the bushes. Kagome spun around and yelled,  
  
"Who ever you are, come out and show yourself."  
  
Out of the bushes emerged the most beautiful man she had ever seen, he was very tall with long hair, and had two silver dog ears on top of his head and a long silver tail that reached to the ground. (Think Sesshomaru with Inuyasha's ears and Kouga's tail.)  
  
"Hello, I am Satana, I know who you are and I am willing to help you regain your true form." Then man said in a melodious voice with a small bow to her.  
  
"I would be very glad for your help Satana," Kagome replied in turn. "To regain my true form I must first train my body and then my mind by completing the Shikon no Tama." She continued.  
  
"Then mistress, I will train you. And then we shall collect the jewel shards together," Satana replied stubbornly. "For your first lesson we will work on speed, try to catch me." He said and then jumped away.  
  
Kagome ran after him and so began her training for the next few months. Kagome did not now that when she agreed that Satana could train her that he would be worse then Grandfather on one of his history tales.  
  
Six months went by of almost non stop training and Kagome was starting to see the results of their hard work. They had collected all the jewel shards except for the ones that Naraku had in his possession. Kouga had stopped by to proclaim his undying love for her 'again' but with one look at Satana he stopped and gave her the shards without her asking. Maybe there was depth to him yet. (Yeah Right!) Kagome had given him a spell to protect his pack form enemy's and to make it prosper.  
  
With each ten shards that they collected, another feature of Kagome's true form would show through. She was now six feet tall and regal looking. Her hair was midnight black and her skin was so pale and translucent that you could almost see through her. The weirdest thing about her though was that she had star's floating around her neck in a necklace. When they got their first ten shards the necklace had appeared and it was only five stars. With each ten they got more stars would appear on the necklace. The stars were not held by any string or chain but they just floated freely around her. At night they would fly off and light her way. They would fly around her and do what she wanted them to do and then return to her neck.  
  
Another weird thing was her voice; it was not a single voice but many. It seemed to be and echo of an echo of and echo. There was not one single tone but as if many people were talking at the same time with the same words yet different voices and tones.  
  
Over the months she had developed a deep friendship with Satana. When she was weak from fighting or practice, he would help and support her and watch over her until she regained her health. She would do the same to him when he was weak or hurt. She hated the thought that they would have to part one day and that she may never see him again. She broke from her thoughts and turned to face Satana,  
  
"I have received word that Inuyasha and the others are to meet Naraku the day after tomorrow and we need to talk to them before they do." She said and looked at him for his agreement. Of course he nodded and the she continued, "We need to get going then if we are to reach were they are by tomorrow. We can train on the way" she yelled while jumping into the trees and away from Satana.  
  
Hey, you like? Well please review and tell me. Also who do you think Kagome should get with? Sesshomaru or Satana? And how should that happen? You chose and tall me. I'll update soon  
  
TTFN AND TOODLES libertystar =) 


	3. Dark Moon

BLACK MOON By Libertystar  
  
Disclaimer. I do not own anyone but the ones I own. Confusing nei? Satana is mine!!  
  
Chapter three Dark Moon  
  
Inuyasha had the gang were in trouble, Naraku had them backed into the corner. When kagome arrived, she was shocked at what she saw; Miroku was standing over a bloody and unconscious Songo, who had a badly hurt Shipou on her lap. Inuyasha was fighting for their lives as well as his own. He was not winning. Kikyou was not around (as usual).  
  
"Satana, distract Naraku and his minions, while I get the jewel shards." Kagome yelled his way.  
  
"Be careful kag. You never know what Naraku might have up his sleeve." He yelled back. He raced toward Naraku slashing up evil minions as he went.  
  
Inuyasha and the others wee shocked by the arrival of this handsome youkai and his beautiful companion. They were even more surprised when the man began to fight his way toward them.  
  
'Who is he?' they all thought.  
  
Once Satana was gone, Kagome sat down and spread her power wide. She called all the shards to her. They flew to her from backs, legs, arms, and any other body parts you can imagine. They circled around her is an array of lights. They spun around her faster and faster lifting her up into the air. A glow began to emit from her that slowly began to brighten until everyone around had to shield their eyes or be blinded.  
  
Slowly the light faded and everyone looked up to see kagome floating about six feet off the ground. But it was not the Kagome they knew. No, this Kagome was surrounded in a sheen of silver. The silver opened and became silver butterfly wings. Kagome was dressed in a floating silver gown that waved in nonexistent wind. She opened her eyes and stared down at them. She smiled and slowly drifted back to earth.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha, Songo, Miroku and Shipou. It is so nice to see you again." She said.  
Kagome waved her hand and they were all suddenly healed.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Inuyasha hotly.  
  
Suddenly an arrow flew by his ear and straight toward Kagome. She laughed and caught it in a movement so quick that not even Inuyasha could follow. Kagome easily broke it in half and looked over Inuyasha's shoulder at Kikyou. She had another arrow notched and aimed at her heart.  
  
"Hello Kikyou, see you haven't changed a bit. Still trying to get my soul." Said Kagome said mockingly.  
  
"Nice to see you too Kagome, and it is not you soul but mine and you stole it." The dead miko shot back. Both verbally and physically. Kagome caught the arrow and again snapped it in half.  
  
Kagome's laughter filled the air, she was laughing so hard she was bent over clutching her stomach.  
  
"Since when were you a goddess?" she asked still laughing.  
  
All of a sudden someone yelled "kag" and she was swept up into the arms of Satana. She laughed as he twirled her around and then set her down.  
  
"You did it hon. you got your true form, I am so happy for you." He said smiling.  
  
"Thank you Satana, but we still have to deal with Naraku." She replied patiently.  
  
She turned around and pinned Naraku, who had been trying to sneak away, with a glare.  
  
"Oh no you don't, you have to face the music." She said with a smile.  
  
With a wave of her hand, she decapitated him, blood sprayed everywhere and his head fell to the ground with a shocked expression permanently stuck to his face. Everyone but Satana stared at her, 'how had she gotten that strong, and how was she now a goddess?' they all asked them selves.  
  
"Well, it's been fun but it's been time to go so bye," she said and then they were gone.  
  
A/N well that do you think? Was it good? Was it bad? And need I remind you that if you don't review this I might think you don't like my story and stop writing it. So please read and review. 


	4. Full Moon

Black Moon

By. Libertystar

Disclaimer; don't own

Chapter four; Full Moon

Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands, half brother to Inuyasha, Protector of the human child Rin and all around emotionless youkai was bored. He decided to go kill something, just for the fun of is. Just at he was leaving the castle, two strange people appeared out of no where. One was youkai; but not inuoukai. He had markings and tail like youkai, yet he had ears like a hanyou. Next to him stood the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had long black hair and translucent skin. She was wearing a flowing white dress and silver slippers. That however was not the first thing he noticed, it was her wings. They were like butterfly wigs but clear and shimmer.

"who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked stonily. Instead of answering they liked around him and finally replied.

"lord Sesshomaru, where is the human child Rin?" the man asked.

"I have no reason to answer that until you tell me who you are and what you want. "the reply was spoken in a hard voice.

"lord Sesshomaru, we," he motioned to himself and the women standing next to him. "are the guardians of the earth, or rather she is, "he said nodding his head at the women. The women smiled and spoke for the first time, her voice was even more shocking then her wings. It was not one voice but several over lapping each other. "lord Sesshomaru, it is imperative that is speak to Rin. She may have some information on a youkai that we need to find." she said still with a smile on her face, Sesshomaru thought about it for a moment. "fine, but for only a few days." he said.

They smiled graciously and followed him to his castle.

When they reached his castle their rooms and then once they were settled in the were shown to his study. He had a servant fetch Rin. "Sesshomaru-sama" Rin squealed and hugged his leg, "Rin has brought Sesshomaru-sama these," she said holding up a handful of weeds. Sesshomaru ruffled Rin's hair in an affectionate emotionless way.(oxymoron?) "Rin, there is a lady here who want to speak to you." he said.

"speak to Rin?" she repeated.

"yes Rin, and I want you to answer any questions she may have. So that she and her companion may leave." he frowned at the thought of the beautiful yet mysterious women leaving. Over only a few hours he had taken a liking to her, she was beautiful, powerful, and from what he could tell, intelligent. The perfect mate. He had only to get rid of her annoying companion. Then she would be his.


End file.
